Environment's Devil
I am a really hot devil; I'm hot, so unbearable for your feet. You're going to have tears, you're going to undress until you're almost naked, just so you can bear my ultimate heat. You're going to fight to get away from me: fighting through heat and your own tears, naked. You're going to beg for mercy, or find someone kind enough to try to take you home as much as that other person wants to. Never mind the consequences, you're going to find no food, but bare uneatable plants and dry meat... The water has been replaced with oil, a natural trait God has given you to learn how to survive the hard environment. And if you do find water, you might be thinking of staying there. Until the very day you are able to survive me. Your running is useless. You can't run even if your muscles can make you run in the terrain I reside in. No, your muscles will break from that waste of energy. You are not walking on a sidewalk to the park, but through Hell, and trying to walk out of this Hell to your home. My heat is unbearable as Hell's flames and evils, even though I'm more merciful than Hell will ever be. Or should I say I'm your hallucination of your own version of Hell. I try to make you think there is water, only to waste time and see nothing as your survival mission gets more complicated, harder, and more tiring. I make you think you are in a very serious situation, you are STARVING to death, you and whoever other close friend that happened to be with you at the time. Worst of all, I'm infinite. Your phobia of infinity will be so great you won't be able to survive my almost deadly terrain. You may die out of your irrational phobia of infinity. You took infinity in your mathematics, and solved lots of arguments involving it, yet you can't come over your fear, and you're yelling in terror because of instances of infinity. Yet I am not infinite, it’s your HALLUCINATION that causes this. I am clearly a hallucination of yours, yet you fear me like if I were your greatest fears, your greatest enemy, an enemy you must escape or else you're going to die. And God knows what evils lurk near me at the dark night. Like running into actual infinity, or disappearing forever from the world you grew up with, learned from, and prepared for your life, but you get sent near me, and you now know that all those years of growing up and learning wasn't worth spending your time on if you wanted to confront me, without the tools of your survival. If you are going to meet Hell when you die for some reason, I am what you can call Hell, right before you can even die. If you are going to paradise, you can call me Hell too, even have an idea on what Hell is, also right before you die. If you are lucky enough to survive me, then you are also lucky enough to tell my experience to the world. Not lots of people dared to cross the icky Hell that is me without technology, to tell this story to you, my friend. I am a desert. A really hot desert. A sandy desert. Category:Nature Category:Weird Category:Places